getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara Miroku
Kirara Miroku is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. She's one of the seven siblings sharing only one body and member of the Miroku Clan and also works at the service of protection whenever she's hired for a job. Background Kirara is also one of the seven personalities that will become one when Natsuhiko Miroku becomes an adult. She appears after Ban killed Eris Miroku; also she swearing to take revenge on Ban. After Yukihiko Miroku, she's the youngest among the rest of the 7 Miroku. Also, much more like her brother Yukihiko, she's a very kind person who worries about her brothers, specially for Yukihiko as she always defends him when her brothers start attacking him. She's always polite and presents herself kindly even to her enemies. But like her brothers, she won't hesitate even a second when killing is their duty; taking more serious a job than Yukihiko does. In the Manga Get Back The Arms of the Venus She, along with her brothers, is hired to protect the arms of the Venus. After his brother Tokisada Miroku is stunned by Amano Ginji, she replaces him and starts fighting against Ginji. Since Ginji doesn't like to fight girls, he uses his electricity to overload the light bolts and breaking them; making Kirara momentarily blind and leaving him the chance to escape. Later, during the discussion with his brother Yukihiko Miroku, she defends him telling that he's not like the others and he's just too sweet for being blamed on not killing Ginji. Soon after, Kirara along with her brothers starts the second attack against Ginji; Kirara being the second to land a blow while stating that Tokisada's low and reckless attacks aren't going to hit Ginji. After the Miroku 7 reveal their true nature and Hikage is unable to fight, Kirara replaces Tsubaki when Ginji takes his distance, being able to slash him (as stated by Ginji, she's only fast but with no power). Ginji is about to finish her when he realizes that she's still a woman even though she shares the body with men, so in consequence just knocking her. Get Back The Lost Time to rework & to complete as this arc is fully translated When the enemies of the Beltline where attackin MakubeX and Haruki Emishi, Kirara and her brothers arrive and help them killing all the enemies on the way. They said that their father, Shimon Miroku, asked them to come to the Infinity Fortress and they had to catch up where Ginji is. Except for Yukihiko, all brothers said that MakubeX and Emishi where to weak for they can follow them, but when they see MakubeX's power, they decide to let Yukihiko go with this two. Abilities Among the 7 Miroku, Kirara is considered the fastest one. She has incredible speed and flexibility, opposing the fighting style of her brother Tokisada Miroku. Sword Skills Kirara uses a long lance/spear in battle. Even though it should be difficult to fight with this sword, thanks to its length and Kirara's body control, it makes both an excellent offensive and defensive weapon. Unfortunately, compared to the power of his brothers, Kirara's attacks lack power as stated by Ginji. Moreover, even though he receives a frontal cut into his chest, Ginji was still able to grab Kirara's lance and counter her attacks without having any fatal wounds but just some cuts. She also fights using the Miroku Style Sword tecniques and even though this isn't seen in the manga, the author states that when Kirara makes her lance to spin, she can create a energy ball like beam. For a hint of the weight of her spear, see: Shimon Miroku Category:Characters Category:Miroku Clan Category:Female